Buying and selling event tickets has become a major industry in its own right. Increasing numbers of companies buy tickets for use by executives, customers, and employees. Many event tickets may be purchased through ticket vendors, but it can be very time-consuming to contact each vendor individually, set up a comparison table, and review and compare all the potentially available event tickets.
What is clearly needed is a system and method for managing the booking of event tickets inside a single system, regardless of the source of the tickets and how the system of each ticket provider actually works.